A Sight for Sore Eyes
A Sight for Sore Eyes is episode number 10.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description In the land of the blind, the one-eyed sea otter is king! But it looks like this king needs a new contact lens. (Part 1) Seeing just what Mole needs, Lumpy the Optometrist prescribes a seeing-eye dog for Mole! (Part 2) Lumpy the Optometrist prescribes a seeing-eye dog for Mole. (DVD) Plot is revealed to have vision problems.]]In his house, The Mole sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper upside down, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than turning it on. Elsewhere, Russell waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has one eye which has vision problems, he sadly puts it down. Lumpy, the doctor, comes out and calls Russell into his office. Before examining Russell, Lumpy washes his hands. When he cannot find a clean glove, however, Lumpy decides to check the biohazard can. He finds a syringe with a broken needle and a detached eye, but he manages to find a dirty glove and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Russell's eye. Meanwhile, at Sniffles' house, Toothy works on making a paper airplane while Sniffles welds a metal "paper" airplane. Toothy throws his, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at The Mole's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting The Mole to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Lumpy's office, he gives a contact lens to Russell, who nervously places it in his eye with his hook. He realizes that he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Yar!" Back at Sniffles' house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Toothy and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Toothy and Sniffles, breaking Sniffles' glasses in half. Toothy's eyes are also cut by the plane, causing him to scream and run forward in a panic. His head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. From his perspective, the viewer sees the two different directions his eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Toothy trips and falls on his open head, where he dies. In the park, Russell is happily flying a kite while Nutty is pushing a lawn mower. Nutty looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking they are candy. As a result, Nutty abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Russell's kite. At this time, Sniffles walks out of Lumpy's office with a new pair of glasses, and spots a car in the distance. He takes off his glasses to inspect closer, only to be hit by The Mole's car, which was closer than it appeared through Sniffles' glasses. Lumpy sees that The Mole is blind and takes him into his office, while Sniffles crawls out from the wreckage of The Mole's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Lumpy's office, finally killing him. Inside, Lumpy breaks The Mole's white cane and gives The Mole a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. and The Mole bump into each other, the only moment where both plots intersect.]]Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell, who ends up running into The Mole because he is focused on his kite. They are both knocked down from the collision and The Mole's dog runs off to follow Sniffles' airplane, which has made it outside. Russell helps The Mole up and apologizes, but The Mole waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Nutty's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. The Mole ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that Handy pops out of. He sees The Mole approaching but cannot get back down in time, causing the lawn mower to slice the top of his head apart. The Mole walks on Handy's chunks of sliced-up brain matter and, thinking his dog has relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Cuddles, who is sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Cuddles' drink, which The Mole thinks is a garbage can, making Cuddles sick. Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell's kite when, suddenly, Sniffles' plane loops twice in front of him and slices his eyes off, which fall onto his hands. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Russell, knocking him down. Nutty stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Nutty, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Russell, in the confusion, 's death, caused by a kite string wrapping around his body. (Tail goof)]]has lost his contact lens and searches desperately for it. He thinks he finds it, but he ends up putting the slice of Nutty's googly eye over his eye instead, causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as candy. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Nutty's severed eye. At The Mole's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, Nutty's lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Moral "When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook!" Deaths #Toothy's head is sliced open when he runs into an open drawer of a filing cabinet. #Sniffles is crushed by the sign leading to Lumpy's office. #The top of Handy's head is run over by a lawn mower. #Nutty is sliced to pieces when a kite string wraps around him. #The Mole is killed by an exploding pear. Injuries #The mechanical airplane cuts Toothy's eyes horizontally. #The Mole rams Sniffles into the optometrist building, mangling his body. #Russell and The Mole blindly run into each other, knocking them down. #The Mole throws a bag of Handy's shredded remains into Cuddles' drink, nearly making him vomit. #The mechanical airplane slices off the pupils on Nutty's eyes. #Nutty knocks Russell over when he runs into him. #Russell puts on Nutty's googly eye, mistaking it for his contact lens, and his vision reddens. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total: 37.5% Destruction #The Mole breaks his garage's door before it is opened. #Sniffles' mechanical plane cuts his glasses in half. #The Mole crashes his car into the optometrist building. #The car crash causes Sniffles' glasses to become crooked, one of the lenses is also cracked and scratched up. His glasses are then crushed by the larger pair of glasses. #The giant pair of glasses on the roof of the building falls off. #Handy's hat is shredded to pieces by a lawn mower. #The Mole most likely ruined his lamp when he placed a pear in it. #The Mole's house antenna burns out and starts to smoke when The Mole is dead. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the optometrist waiting room, the magazines aren't visible. #When Russell picks up the kite magazine, the size of the table has grown. #When Russell picks up the kite magazine from the table, there's an extra magazine. However in the next shot, the extra magazine is gone. #The pattern on Russell's chair in the waiting room of the optometrist's changes between shots. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's lamp randomly turns back on by itself. It may, however, be a timer lamp. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Sniffles grabs the remote from the drawer, he leaves it open. When he activates the plane, the drawer is closed, and when Toothy splits his head open, the drawer is open again. #Sniffles's airplane flies over Toothy's and Nutty's eyes in the same way, but it cuts Toothy's horizontally and Nutty's vertically. #When Sniffles' glasses are cut in half, a shot from his point of view shows him to be near-sighted. However, his vision does not go blurry during the POV shot when he takes his new glasses off to see The Mole's car better. #When Toothy dies, some or his blood disappears and reappears in seconds. #When Sniffles exits the optometrist office, he leaves the door open. In the next shot, the door is closed. It may have closed automatically like in most offices. #Sniffles' glasses are two separate lenses with a piece of tape connecting the bridge. But from Sniffles' point-of-view, when he notices The Mole approaching him, the two lenses are now one single lens, as if he was wearing goggles. #When Lumpy gasps at the sight of The Mole's car crash, his nose is thinner than it is usually. #When Sniffles crawls from The Mole's car, his pupils are facing each other. #When Sniffles is crushed, his insides are only made up of intestines. #Nutty's googly eye starts off as his right eye, but it switches to the left eye from the second shot of him onwards. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places several times. #When Nutty chases Russell, his lawnmower goes to the right. It is unknown how it got to the spot where Russell and The Mole crashed into each other. #When Russell bumps into both The Mole and Nutty, his hat never falls off upon hitting the ground. # When Russell hits The Mole, he has two whole hands instead of one hand and one hook. #Handy's hard hat should have protected his head from being shredded. #When Nutty dies, the kite string disappears. #The candy cane on Nutty's body remains unharmed even though the string wrapped right around it twice; it should have been sliced like Nutty was. #Nutty's tail contain more muscles than he should have. It should include only fur, and bone with few skin and muscles like real squirrel has (cartoon logic probably) Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:Ten Speed Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro